Unassailable Shelter
by stuartofnorway
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee begin their new life together. They're happily together, but something is doesn't seem right...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my absolute first attempt at writing a story. This story goes out to my wonderful girlfriend Cristina, whom I love so much!**

"Haven't you two found a place to live yet?"

"In fact Emmet, I have. I bet you'll be happy to see your niece leave this house."  
I walked passed him into the house.

I opened the door to the bedroom, only to find her still asleep and peaceful. I approached her very quietly, making sure I didn't wake her up.

I slowly slid myself under the covers right behind her, and placed my arms around her. She moved a bit, but found herself to be quite comfortable against my warm body.

It was still the middle of winter here in Forks. There was about a foot of snow on the ground and it was well below freezing.

I moved my face closer to her ear and I whispered into it, "Nez. It's time to wake up."

Renesmee barely moved, but did give out a small moan of tiredness.

"Nez. Wake up, unless you want me to do some things that I'm sure your parents wouldn't want me to do here."

She opened her eyes a bit and smiled at me. "I'm up, but I'm not getting up."

I looked at her jokingly and quickly moved in and placed myself on top of her. "You really want to test me at this time?"

"Yes in fact I do Jacob." She smiled at me, with that smile of hers that always made me lose control.

I stared into her beautiful eyes and kissed her on the lips. Without any second thoughts, stuck my tongue into her mouth, and she quickly responded by using her own tongue as well.

As we paused to breath she moved away. "Okay I get it wolf man! You want me up. Though I wouldn't mind another round of that before I got up." She smiled at me devilishly.

I could never resist that smile.

We made out for about a good fifteen to twenty minutes until she finally decided she was awake enough.

We walked out of the room, my arm around her waist.

"Nice and frisky in the morning now aren't we?" Both Nez and I gave Emmet a stare of death. "Don't worry you two, I was just kidding. You know I love you both."

"Yes we know you love us Emmet, but sometimes your love is a bit...vulgar and crude."

He bowed in jest and grinned.

"Okay you three, that's enough. Time to eat."

"We'll be right there Esme. I just have to get this girl properly dressed for a hunt and we'll be right back."

I left with Renesmee and we both got dressed, ready for a hunt.

Everyone was waiting for us in the living room. Rosalie and Alice were by the fireplace. While both my in-laws were on the couch, in the middle of what seemed to us as making out.

"Mom! Dad! Come on! Not here! Not in front of me and Jacob!"

They stopped, smiled at each other, gave each other one last kiss and separated.

"I see our daughter is finally awake and ready for this hunt, dear." That was Edward, once my rival in love, and now my father in law.

"You're right honey, and wouldn't you look at that. Jacob is stuck right on her. Don't they just look amazing together?"

"Mom! Stop embarrassing us!" Renesmee blushed while my smile beamed.

"So where are we heading out this time? The mountain? Please say the mountain, I want some mountain lion!"  
"Calm down Emmet! We'll be splitting into groups this time. Jasper and Alice, you can go with Nez and Jacob, while Esme and I will go with Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Bella."

Carlisle was always so composed and ready for anything. He never overreacted or made any mistakes. He planned everything out to the smallest detail, so that it would work perfectly fine.

"You know as soon as we leave Forks, my pack will be following me right? Well at least some of it. You can count on Seth to be here. He wouldn't miss a chance to see Edward or Bella. You mind if they come with us?"

"Jacob! I don't want mom and dad coming with us!" Nez was hissing into my ear.

"Don't worry Nez, Seth can keep them busy." I smiled and kissed her gently on the lips to reassure her.

"Okay I trust you."

We all headed outside the house and into the woods.

I changed into my wolf form and carried Nez on my back. She was nuzzling herself in my shaggy coat of fur.

We reached the bottom of the mountain and looked up. We didn't have to look very far up, because Seth came charging down. He changed to his human form and hugged both Edward and Bella.

"I haven't seen you two in months!! Where were you both?!"

They both smiled at each other.

"They were reliving their honeymoon Seth. That's all you or anone else needs to know."

"Thanks chief! You could've told me earlier! I wouldn't gotten them a gift!"

"It's alright Seth, you don't need to get us anything. We're perfectly fine as we are now. We have each other and that's all we need."

Nez and I both rolled our eyes. "Do you two HAVE to be so sappy? It makes me sick!"

"Well Nez, you'll understand someday"

"No I do understand, I just don't go around telling everyone how I feel!"

"I understand you too Edward. I just think it's better for the sake of others to just keep it to yourselves."

Edward and Bella both smiled. "Fine we'll keep it to ourselves from now on."

I changed back into my wolf form and told Edward through my thoughts that if we didn't hurry we'd be late.

"You're right Jake, we will be late if we don't hurry. Let's get going then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the update is so short...The next one will be longer I promise. My source of inspiration is far away from me right now. I LOVE YOU CRISTINA! I WISH YOU WERE BY MY SIDE!!! Hope y'all like it...don't be afraid to give me some tips and stuff..**

We had all had our fill from our hunt, and were heading back into Forks. Nessie and I took a different path from the rest of them, only to be stopping at my house for a few moments to get some info if anything was going wrong. Luckily nothing was. We headed back toward the Cullen's house, but at a much slower pace than we could've been going.

"You know what I love about going out with you Jacob? It's your warmth." I growled lowly at her. "Fine! And your loving kindness and faithfulness. But I guess the faithfulness comes since you're a dog and I'm your master." She grinned as I let out a sigh.

We were now making our way into the Cullen household, me now in my human form, my arm around Renesmee.

"Well look what we have here. Isn't it the two love birds." Emmet gave us a childish and joking smile. "Why don't you two just get married already! Everyone knows what you've been doing at night. It's not like we sleep."

"Emmet! Shut up!" Renesmee strode up to him. "If you don't shut up my fist will be half way up your ass in no time at all!"

"Calm down Nez, you know he was just joking around." I moved to her and placed my arms around her. "Oh, and Emmet. I can't marry her quite yet. She has to finish school first. Then we'll be getting busy." I stuck my tongue out at him as we made our way into the living room.

Edward was playing the piano. He was playing Bella's Lullaby. That song he made for her so many years ago. We sat on the sofa listening to him play. Somehow that song always soothed me. It made me calm and emptied my mind.

"Jake...Jake...Jake! Stop spacing out and look at me."

I looked right at Renesmee, her face very close to mine. She grabbed both sides of my head with her hands, and I knew immediately what she wanted. Of course Edward did too, but he ignored u

"If you really want to Nez. I'd do that anytime." I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I know you would Jake. But not right here and now okay?"

"Aww, but I really wanted to..." I gave a quirky smile.

"You'll get your chance big boy don't you worry." She kissed me back, teasing my bottom lip.

The piano stopped, and Edward left the room, and soon the house was empty and all to ourselves. Besides Edward, Emmet and Bella, the others were still off hunting. Now without any distractions, we could do what we wanted.


End file.
